papasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Next Chefs Tournament
Papa's Next Chefs Tournament was a tournament on the Flipline website that allowed viewers to vote for the next chefs for the next game in the series. Overview The basic overview is that each day of the tournament, 2 pairs of 2 (2 boys for 1 battle and 2 girls for the other) would compete against each other to move onto the next round. The viewers would be able to vote for which one they wanted to move onto the next round. At the next day for most days, the results would be final and the people who won would go to the next round. There are 3 divisions. (the Pepperoni Division,the Onion Division & the Pineapple Division) For the first round, each division would go against each other (Meaning that 2 boys people from the same division would compete and 2 girls from the same division would compete) In the 2nd round (the Division Semi-Finals) round, the same thing would happen from the 1st round where 2 people from the same division go head-to-head to move onto the next round. In the 3rd round, (the Division Finals) the 2 boys and 2 girls from their division would compete against each other to repersent them for their divisions. The loser of the Onion division in this round would have a "Wild Card" and would be able to compete in the 4th round since there were only 3 divisions and they needed to have a battle for the Pineapple Division to compete against. In the 4th round (the Semi-Finals) the Peppeoni Division and the Onion Division would compete against each other and the Pineapple Division and the loser from the 3rd round of the Onion Division who have their Wild Cards would also compete against each other. In the final round (The Championship Match) the 2 boys and 2 girls would compete to be the next chefs for the next game. For the first version, Cooper & Prudence were the winners of the tournament and would be able to be playable in the next game. (Which soon turned out to be Papa's Pancakeria) In 2012,another version of the tournament was released with a few changes. Those changes being that there are less customers that are completing,any customers who have a job are out & that each poll would be weekly instead of daily. Rounds (2011 Version) Round 1 Pepperoni Division VS Pepperoni Division Onion Division VS Onion Division Pineapple Division VS Pineapple Division Round 2 (Division Semi-Finals) Peppeoni Division VS Pepperoni Division Onion Division VS Onion Division Pineapple Division VS Pineapple Division Round 3 (Division Finals) Pepperoni Division VS Peppeoni Division Onion Division VS Onion Division Pineapple Division VS Pineapple Division Round 4 (Semi-Finals) Pepperoni Division VS Onion Division Pineapple Division VS Losers of the Onion Division in the 3rd Round (Wild Cards) Round 5 (Championship Match) Boy Semi-Final Winner VS Boy Semi-Final Winner, Girl Semi-Final Winner VS Girl Semi-Final Winner '''Bold '''means winner of that match Rounds (2012 Version) Round 1 (Blueberry Division VS Blueberry Division) Round 2 (Cheddar Division VS Cheddar Division) Gallery Bracket1.JPG|The Bracket Bracket2.JPG|The Bracket after the 1st Round Bracket3.JPG|The Bracket after the 2nd Round Bracket4.JPG|The Bracket after the 3rd Round Bracket5.JPG|The Bracket after the 4th Round Bracket6.JPG|The Final Bracket Division1.JPG|The Winners of the 1st Round from the Pepperoni Division Division2.JPG|The Winners of the 1st Round from the Onion Division Division3.JPG|The Winners of the 1st Round from the Pineapple Division Division4.JPG|The Winners of the 2nd Round from left to right: the Pepperoni Division, the Onion Division & the Pineapple Division Division5.JPG|The winners of the 3rd Round from left to right: the Pepperoni Division,the Onion Division & the Pineapple Division R11B.JPG|Round 1 Match 1 Pepperoni Division Boys: Wally VS Gino Romano R11G.JPG|Round 1 Match 1 Pepperoni Division Girls: Edna VS Vicky R12B.JPG|Round 1 Match 2 Pepperoni Division Boys: Mitch VS Marty R12G.JPG|Round 1 Match 2 Pepperoni Division Girls: Maggie VS Rita R13B.JPG|Round 1 Match 3 Pepperoni Division Boys: Roy VS Alberto R13G.JPG|Round 1 Match 3 Pepperoni Division Girls: Bruna Romano VS Penny R14B.JPG|Round 1 Match 4 Pepperoni Division Boys: Carlo Romano VS Kingsley R14GPe.JPG|Round 1 Match 4 Pepperoni Division Girls: Cecilia VS Clover R11BO.JPG|Round 1 Match 1 Onion Division Boys: Greg VS Cletus R11GO.JPG|Round 1 Match 1 Onion Division Girls:Zoe VS Prudence R12BO.JPG|Round 1 Match 2 Onion Division Boys: Chuck VS Taylor R12GO.JPG|Round 1 Match 2 Onion Division Girls: Mary VS Clair R13BO.JPG|Round 1 Match 3 Onion Division Boys: Franco VS Big Pauly R13GO.JPG|Round 1 Match 3 Onion Division Girls: Tohru VS Ivy R14BO.JPG|Round 1 Match 4 Onion Division Boys: Nick VS Cooper R14GO.JPG|Round 1 Match 4 Onion Division Girls: Olga VS Mandi R11BPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 1 Pineapple Division: Hugo VS Allan R11GPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 1 Pineapple Division Girls: Mindy VS Utah R12BPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 2 Pineapple Division Boys: Timm VS Robby R12GPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 2 Pineapple Division: Sasha VS Lisa R13BPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 3 Pineapple Division Boys Gremmie VS James R13GPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 3 Pineapple Division Girls: Sue VS Kayla R14BPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 4 Pineapple Division: Doan VS Connor R14GPi.JPG|Round 1 Match 4 Pineapple Division Girls: Akari VS Peggy